rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
RWBY: Grimm Eclipse
RWBY: Grimm Eclipse is an official RWBY video game under development by Rooster Teeth, originally created by independent developer Jordan Scott. The game is targeting release on multiple platforms, but is currently only available on PC. A demo version was independently released by Scott on April 1st, 2014, but is no longer available for download. A pre-alpha was also made available for Rooster Teeth Sponsors. The game was later made playable to the public for attendees of RTX 2015. A beta for Rooster Teeth sponsors was also made available in November 2015. The game was released to the public on Steam Early Access on December 1st, 2015. The final retail release of the game is scheduled for July 5th, 2016. Summary Plot The game features its own unique plot that will be canon within the main show's continuity, and will introduce a new villain unique to the game's storyline. Series writers Miles Luna and Kerry Shawcross are collaborating with the game development team on the story.Rooster Teeth Extra Life 2015 Livestream The storyline of the game takes place between RWBY Volume 2 and Volume 3.[http://www.spritesanddice.com/2016/04/interview-about-rwby-grimm-eclipse Sprites+Dice Interview] In the first level of the game, Peter Port guides Team RWBY through a mission to the Emerald Forest, where there have been issues with the security network. Along the way, they fight off hordes of Grimm, defending the security network control centers as Port fixes them. The team discovers that the network was reprogrammed by an unknown party. They also find mysterious cages used for capturing Grimm, created by the now defunct Merlot Industries, an old research and development corporation that had its primary facility at the ill-fated settlement of Mountain Glenn. Team RWBY returns to Mountain Glenn to investigate the abandoned facility of Merlot Industries, this time guided by Bartholomew Oobleck. There, they fight through more Grimm before an enormous explosion causes the building to collapse around them. The team falls into the subterranean ruins of the city, which they find have been booby-trapped with a large bomb. Team RWBY manage to contain the explosion by dropping the bomb down a large chasm. They also encounter mysterious mutant Grimm Creeps, which detonate explosively when they get close. Team RWBY then visits Forever Fall to continue investigating the trail left behind by Merlot Industries. There, they discover more disturbing evidence, such as a Grimm holding facility and more mutated Grimm, including new mutant Beowolves. At the end of the trail, Team RWBY attempts to infiltrate a Merlot Industries ship coming into dock by hiding behind the cover of shipping containers, but get trapped when the container they're hiding in is loaded onto the departing ship. Currently released updates end at this point in the story. In future updates, Team RWBY is set to explore entirely new areas, discover the origin of the mutated Grimm and encounter a new villain, Doctor Merlot. The development team have planned at least four new missions and three new enemy types.AH Stream Highlights – RWBY: Grimm Eclipse[http://steamcommunity.com/games/418340/announcements/detail/814405855454190523 RWBY: Grimm Eclipse Full Release] Gameplay Grimm Eclipse is a co-operative survival-based action role-playing game. Scott cites the games Kingdom Hearts, Devil May Cry, Final Fantasy, and Mystic Heroes as inspirations for the gameplay mechanics of Grimm Eclipse. The official website also names Dynasty Warriors and Left 4 Dead as influences. The official player guide refers to the game as a "mission-based character action game".[http://s3.roosterteeth.com/uploads/1427908032_GeneralPlayGuide.pdf RWBY Grimm Eclipse Player Guide] Missions Players work co-operatively to progress through missions. The difficulty of the game scales with the number of players currently in the game, and adjusts on-the-fly when players leave or join. Each mission has a number of different sections and objectives, which include clearing an area of enemies, defending an area from waves of enemies, generator defense, and escorting other players as they complete a certain task. Puzzle and platformer elements are also present in some levels. One example of a puzzle includes finding a key in destructible pots to unlock gates and open up the next area of a level. Combat All four members of Team RWBY – Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long – are playable in the game, each with a unique set of moves and abilities which can be unlocked as the player progresses through the game, divided into different skill trees so players can use characters in different ways. The number of players using a certain character is not limited, and up to four players can choose the same character in a party. Players have melee and ranged attacks, as well as a number of unlockable special attacks. The ability to perform special moves must be earned by performing combos with regular attacks. Combos of hits in quick succession are used to charge up special abilities, the highest level of which is called an Ultimate. Additional attacks and abilities, such as quick revive and faster health regeneration, can be unlocked as players gain experience points and complete challenges. Players earn experience by defeating enemies, reviving allies and finding artifacts, which are scattered throughout the game area. The game's health system is named after Aura. Aura is depleted by taking successive hits from enemies, but regenerates if players are not hit for a certain amount of time. If a player's Aura is depleted, they have a small number of hits that they can survive before they are downed. Downed players have the option of being revived by other players or waiting up to almost a minute to respawn. Enemies Enemy types in the game include different creatures of Grimm, which each have unique behaviors, stats and methods of attack. For example, Boarbatusks have a spinning charge attack, whilst Ursai have strong defense. There are different tiers within each species of Grimm, with more powerful enemies being visually distinguished by having more armor. The most powerful of each type of Grimm is referred to as an Alpha. Enemies have health bars, indicating to players how much health they have left. Development Independent Development RWBY: Grim Eclipse was originally a fan-game by Jordan Scott, built in the Unity engine over a period of around 5 months. Jordan independently re-created all the assets from the show, modelling and texturing environments, character models and weapons. A demo version was released on April 1st, 2014 (the 11th anniversary of the founding of Rooster Teeth) and quickly received widespread recognition from other fans. Upon its release, Scott stated that no further development would be made on the game as he intended to follow original concepts out of necessity. In the independently released version, the player controls Ruby Rose as she fights Beowolves in a setting similar to the "Red" Trailer. The objective of the game is simply to survive for as long as possible against indefinitely respawning enemy waves. Other gameplay elements, such as items and stats, are also present in the user interface, but are not functional in the released version. With Rooster Teeth Less than 24 hours after the public release of the game, Scott was contacted by Monty Oum and brought into discussions to develop the game for Rooster Teeth.RTX 2015 Indie Game Development Panel On July 4th, 2014 during the RTX 2014 RWBY Panel, it was announced that the game was picked up by the company to be made into an official game. The game was shown off with more polished graphics, a new heads up display, and a teaser for another playable character: Yang Xiao Long. With respect to the game, Rooster Teeth CEO Matt Hullum has stated that, "RWBY is a natural choice for us to focus on for our first in-house produced video game. Fans can expect that we will bring the same level of originality in action, comedy and design to the video game that has made the RWBY animated series such a hit. We're excited about expanding the RWBY universe, and also excited that this is a project that originated as a homegrown community endeavor".[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T-xjtHq92HA RTX 2014: RWBY Panel - The Know] On December 25th, 2014, a pre-alpha version was released to Sponsors in order to showcase the updated animation and mechanics. It was made available only until shortly after New Year. The pre-alpha version included updated gameplay elements, environments and assets, as well as a new enemy: a stronger version of the Beowolf that was white in color. On April 1st, 2015, Rooster Teeth's 12th anniversary, and exactly one year after the initial independent release of the game, several updates were added to the Sponsors-only pre-alpha. The additions included a co-operative multiplayer element for up to 4 players, with players controlling re-colored versions of Ruby, corresponding to her team colors of red, white, black and yellow. The update included new enemies and "a variety of tweaks to gameplay and the environment". These updates were broadcast in a journal by Gray G. Haddock on the Rooster Teeth website, in which it was also announced that a new developer, Michael Hadwin, had joined the team.Gray Haddock's Journal The pre-alpha versions included the mission "Extermination", in which players must progress through several different playable zones by defeating enemies in the area. Once all areas have been cleared of enemies, players are ranked on their performance from A, B, C, D, and F. In another gametype, players must cooperate to protect a generator and substation from waves of Grimm. These gametypes would form the basis for the story-driven missions of the final game. Team Expansion ]] At RTX 2015, the game was playable on the show floor, with a new game mode where up to four players must protect an objective. At the showcase during the RWBY Panel on August 7th, 2015, all four members of Team RWBY were revealed to be playable, each with their own unique set of moves in a co-operative multiplayer mode. In an interview, it was announced that the game is targeting a holiday 2015 release on Steam, but may release on other platforms depending on the level of success. More content, such as more playable characters, potentially including Team JNPR, might also be added as downloadable content. Casey Donnellan, Brian Reilly and Abe Robertson also joined the team in order to handle other sectors of development in support of Scott, who continued to focus primarily on gameplay. The team commented that they were given the creative freedom to add new elements that might later appear in the show, and expressed their desire to create an original type of Grimm for the game.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tiCEMnLo8X0 RWBY: Grimm Eclipse @ RTX 2015 | AfterBuzz TV Interview] The team also hosted a panel on Independent Game Development at RTX 2015. On October 15th, 2015, the game was added to Steam Greenlight for the public to pledge support for. An official website was also unveiled alongside a new trailer, featuring previously unseen content. The game quickly passed the Greenlight stage in a little over 48 hours.[http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=527581541 Grimm Eclipse Greenlight Page][http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/updates/527581541/1445035010 Grimm Eclipse Greenlight Page Update] Grimm Eclipse was also played by numerous members of the RWBY crew on Rooster Teeth's Extra Life 2015 Live Stream. An open Beta was announced for Rooster Teeth Sponsors in November 2015.Rooster Teeth Twitter New features were shown off by the game development team during the livestream and were available in the beta. It was also revealed that series writers Miles Luna and Kerry Shawcross were cooperating with the game crew on the game's storyline. Steam Early Access On December 1st, 2015 the game was released to the public for the first time on Steam Early Access.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cam-N-JM0e8 RWBY: Grimm Eclipse - Steam Early Access] The first Early Access release included the first four levels of the game, which followed a storyline that returned players to locations seen in the series, such as the Emerald Forest and Mountain Glenn. All four members of Team RWBY are playable in the released version, each with unique move sets and attacks. New voice work by Lindsay Jones, Kara Eberle, Barbara Dunkelman, Ryan Haywood and Joel Heyman was also recorded for the game. The Early Access release featured placeholder voiceover for Blake, as Arryn Zech had yet to record her lines.Brian Reilly on Reddit Arryn's voice acting was added to the game in a later update.[http://steamcommunity.com/games/418340/announcements/detail/834664582068595438 RWBY: Grimm Eclipse Combat Revision Patch] The Grimm Eclipse Early Access release was one of the top selling games on Steam shortly after its release.Gray Haddock's Twitter On February 6th, 2016, the game development team announced a series of major updates scheduled for the first half of 2016, with new features including adjustments to the gameplay mechanics (including camera movement and increased combat "depth"), offline singleplayer as well as general optimization. Announced content included new levels, split into two new campaigns, as well as new enemies and an entirely new gametype, Horde Mode. Release for Mac was also announced for 2016.[http://steamcommunity.com/games/418340/announcements/detail/852673113620745634 RWBY: Grimm Eclipse Update] Also joining the development team were Jeff Chamberlain, Andy Cortez and Andy Messner. The first of these updates, Update #3, also known as the Combat Revision, was released on March 9th, 2016 on an opt-in basis.[http://steamcommunity.com/games/418340/announcements/detail/857179889181144121 RWBY: Grimm Eclipse Update #3 Release Notes] The update included major improvements to the combat system of the game, adding heavy attacks for melee and ranged combat, counters, contextual team attacks, changes to the unlockable special moves for each player character as well as adjustments to enemy AI behavior.[http://steamcommunity.com/games/418340/announcements/detail/857178621348445165 RWBY: Grimm Eclipse Update #3 Blog #2][http://steamcommunity.com/games/418340/announcements/detail/857179255560663275 RWBY: Grimm Eclipse Update #3 Blog #3] The next major update, known as the Content Update, was released on May 7th, 2016. The update included 2 all-new campaign levels furthering the story, including a mission to Forever Fall. Also included were new enemy types and character taunts, along with changes to the visuals and sound effects.[http://steamcommunity.com/games/418340/announcements/detail/820030420289064561 RWBY: Grimm Eclipse Content Update] Final Release The final release date of the game on PC was announced to be July 5th, 2016.Michael Hadwin's Rooster Teeth Journal The total development time was around 14 months, worked on by a team of ten people. It was also announced that a console port of the game was under development by Austin-based game developer Panic Button Games, with a tentative release date set for later in the year.[http://us6.campaign-archive1.com/?u=96ca475946421253b1910c890&id=0808a2c4e0&e=cf771e2b0f For Immediate Release - RWBY: Grimm Eclipse Launch] Ports for Mac are also being worked on for release in 2016. The final released version included persistent character progression (as opposed to the per-session progression of the Early Access versions). Also introduced were Hunter Ranks, which reward players for completing new sets of challenges in the character progression. Other changes included tweaks to the combat system, a new user interface and achievements. Not included in the final release is Horde Mode, which will be added for free in future updates.[http://steamcommunity.com/games/418340/announcements/detail/814405640117847734 RWBY: Grimm Eclipse News] The final game release included new lines recorded by the voice cast of the show. The lines were written by the game development team and vetted by Miles and Kerry. In addition to the cast of the show, the main villain of the game, Doctor Merlot, was voiced by veteran voice actor Dave Fennoy, well-known for his work on video games including The Walking Dead and Prototype. RTX 2016 Rooster Teeth Games Panel Rooster Teeth Games will continue to support the game following the final release with new content and updates, possibly including Team JNPR as playable characters in future DLC. Image Gallery Trailers RWBY Grim Eclipse - Demo Release Trailer RWBY Grimm Eclipse - Steam Greenlight RWBY Grimm Eclipse - Steam Early Access File:RWBY_Grimm_Eclipse_Launch_Trailer! Official Screenshots Gray549c1f1201d10.jpg|Advertisement for the December 2014 Sponsors-only Pre-Alpha Grimm-eclipse-multi2.jpg|Advertisement for the April 1st, 2015 Pre-Alpha update RWBY-GE 08.png|From the official website RWBY-GE 07.png|From the official website RWBY-GE 06.png|From the official website RWBY-GE 05.png|From the official website RWBY-GE 04.png|From the official website RWBY-GE 03.png|From the official website RWBY-GE 02.png|From the official website RWBY-GE 01.png|From the official website Ss b422a423147d13a598eaf853000d000094310f43.jpg|From the Steam page Ss 8fb6b70eda1db666f0501059aa44cad6a0f65c96.jpg|From the Steam page Ss e639fe33e4cc596ce861dae03f12b67e20f936bc.jpg|From the Steam page Ss 5a99a0e05719a24baf13c0a7d716e8b7b2f521b5.jpg|From the Steam page Ss f0fa3d03c48c6487bb05e2049ecf3ffcd4e816c9.jpg|From the Steam page Ss 013c42bda4cb64a8ca61061dfa66fc9341ca4578.jpg|From the Steam page Ss 9f541f09835e879fce2fd2ccab7eb7b04e08a334.jpg|From the Steam page Ss aa5fdf57b8f3b9df8fe9ddc6ecce54240846b20c.jpg|From the Steam page Ss 4c64c245c716e7876328c9392485ec96bb9ea74c.jpg|From the Steam page RWBY GE Upd Forever Fall.jpg|From the content update RWBY GE Upd Weiss.png|From the content update RWBY GE Upd Ruby.jpg|From the content update RWBY GE Upd Yang.jpg|From the content update RWBY GE Upd Forever Fall R.png|From the content update RWBY GE Upd Forever Fall W.png|From the content update RWBY GE Upd Forever Fall B.png|From the content update RWBY GE Upd Forever Fall Y.png|From the content update Ss f0539b63b31d58820aa4fc19f7233af78bb3b6d4.600x338.jpg|From the final release Ss e09f47d748dad705d2a634f04c27fbad4aeaa7e4.600x338.jpg|From the final release Ss a4b34019079cc02c5dcf76be992bc7432faeddb0.600x338.jpg|From the final release Ss 59f3f45ca0cb3cdee678021235079e6a7c380524.600x338.jpg|From the final release Ss 0a6c1737b92597ca7a4ae32cb27dd8c3f501c31b.600x338.jpg|From the final release Ss 6d8282889a4b1f163862f208dea2a6478c4cf605.600x338.jpg|From the final release Ss 1649d7718ae1460558eedc8dd9b77738f1790f89.600x338.jpg|From the final release Ss 5a843e2947b8432afc8d5270b953a5d5c21c415a.600x338.jpg|From the final release Ss 17147bcfb3117b7d7d92817eb73ea35bf5413a72.600x338.jpg|From the final release Miscellaneous arryn grimm eclipse rtx2015.jpg|Arryn Zech playing as Blake at RTX 2015 RWBY_GE_Forever_Fall.png|Forever Fall teased during the RWBY Live Stream'[https://youtu.be/hbCHDhM9Nos?t=1419 ''RWBY Volume 3 Live Stream]' RWBY_GE_Beach.png|A new location teased during the ''RWBY Live Stream RWBYGEFinal01.jpg|A new location from the final release RWBYGEFinal02.jpg|The lab – a new location from the final release Trivia *''Grimm Eclipse'' was originally named RWBY: Grim Eclipse, but was renamed some time after being picked up by Rooster Teeth, likely to match the canonical spelling of Grimm. *''Grimm Eclipse'' was one of the games played during Rooster Teeth's 8-Bit Salute Livestream event on May 17th, 2014, months before it was officially announced as being picked up by the company. *''Grimm Eclipse'' was played by Rooster Teeth's gaming channel Achievement Hunter in a Let's Play. Three of the four who played the game, Lindsay Jones, Michael Jones and Ryan Haywood, also have voice roles in the game, though Michael Jones' character, Sun Wukong, has yet to appear. **''Grimm Eclipse'' has been played on numerous occasions by other Rooster Teeth staff and RWBY voice actors on live streamed events, including the Rooster Teeth Extra Life 24 hour stream and the RWBY Volume 3 mid-season live stream. The game was also played live at RTX Australia. **The game was also played by former Achievement Hunter Ray Narvaez, Jr. during a live stream on Twitch.tv. Links *Official Website *[https://store.steampowered.com/app/418340 RWBY: Grimm Eclipse on Steam] *Demo Release Trailer *Jordan Scott's YouTube Channel *''RWBY: Grimm Eclipse'' Wiki References Category:Video Games